A. Objective The Administrative Core coordinates all IDDRC activities at Children's National Medical Center (Children's National, CN), George Washington University School of Medicine and Health Sciences (GWU) and Georgetown University Medical Center (GU) by providing overall management and organizational support to the Center. This Core also serves as the advocate for IDDRC research within the institutions. The Administrative Core provides services to IDDRC Cores and investigators, with the goal of linking and integrating their activities. The major objectives of this Core include management, administration, communication and training, promoting growth of the IDDRC, compliance and quality assurance, strategic planning and recruitment, general laboratory technical services, symposia and seminar organization, and advocacy. Because of the substantial growth of our IDDRC, administrative responsibilities are now distributed between Drs. Gallo, Gaillard and Lotrecchiano, as shown in the organizational chart. The Core has three components providing different services: Administration, Education and Training, and Communication.